If You Wanted to Give Me a Striptease
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Shawn/Bret. After Shawn cuts a promo one night and Bret finds out about it,the hitman ends up taking Shawn up on his little offer.


A/N: Takes place anytime in '97 before the screwjob. This is my first time writing a sex scene for these two and if anyone has any kind of criticism to help me make this better then I welcome it. I don't welcome flames though, I'll just give those to Kane. I never knew how hard these were to write. I found this quote on a website and I couldn't resist writing a fic about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own no person, place, or quote mentioned in this fic. They all own themselves or are owned by people that aren't me.

Summary: After Shawn cuts his promo one night on Raw, Bret finds him and decides to take him up on his offer. Slash! Bret/Shawn.

* * *

"_Now I know he doesn't like this but Bret this is from the Heartbreak Kid to you I'm gonna do a little dance; pull my clothes off especially for you Hitman!" -Shawn shoots on Bret again in 1997._

Shawn let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when he finished his promo. He didn't know what possessed him to say those things to Bret, but he had this strange feeling that it was gonna come back to bite him in the ass... hopefully in a good way. As soon as he walked into the locker room he was met with a red faced Hunter. Now his face wasn't red because he was angry, it was red because he'd been laughing so hard.

"Shawn..." He started between chuckles, "Could you have been anymore obvious that you wanted him tonight?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shawn said innocently.

"Oh please! Telling him that you were gonna take off your clothes and do a little dance just for him, he would have to be blind and deaf not to be able to figure it now."

Shawn nervously bit his lip. Only a few of the guys knew how he felt about the hitman, Hunter being one of the few. Everybody else thought they really hated each other. "I don't want that arrogant jerk!" he shouted back angrily.

"Sure whatever Shawn, but I will never understand what you see in him though." Hunter said.

"Are you kidding?! He's funny, sweet, smart and to top it all off he has the body of a god!" At the sound of Hunter's laughing Shawn stopped speaking and glared at his friend. "Damn you Hunter."

"It's not my fault you fell for it." Hunter chuckled. The sounds of his laughter bounced off the walls of the locker room while Shawn continued to glare at him. Hunter's laughing was cut off suddenly when the person in question entered.

"Jesus Hunter don't you ever shut up?" Bret asked, walking into the room. Now he and Bret may have been only acting, but Hunter and Bret were a whole different story. Shawn really couldn't understand why the two of them couldn't get along. They had been at each others throats for who knows how long. He'd just gotten used to it after awhile.

Hunter glared at him, "You're one to talk with all the complaining you've been doing lately. Finally got tired of kissing Vince's ass, hitman?"

Bret stalked over to him, "Go to hell you big nosed freak! You're sucking up all the oxygen in the room with that thing!"

The two were about to start throwing punches until Shawn decided it was time to intervene. "Guys, Guys! Come on quit this already!" He then turned to Bret warily and asked, "What exactly did you come in here for anyway?"

"You mean besides to talk shit?" Hunter muttered. Shawn elbowed him in the ribs and Bret just glared at him.

"Well Shawn I came to talk to you about something, _alone._" He said.

Shawn looked between Bret and Hunter for a moment, deciding on what he should do. "Hunter would you mind leaving for a minute?"

Hunter gave him a knowing look and walked to the door, "Sure Shawn I know when I'm not wanted." Before he walked out he turned to Bret and gave him a 'You're lucky Shawn was in here or I would have kicked your sorry ass all over the locker room.' look.

When Hunter closed the door Bret couldn't help but laugh. "Wow. He's really hilarious. I can't believe he actually thinks I'm scared of him."

Shawn just shook his head and sighed, "Now what did you want Bret?"

The chuckles ceased and a sly smile was soon on the hitman's face, "Some of the guys told me about that little promo you cut earlier tonight. Something about taking off your clothes and doing a dance especially for me. Does that ring a bell?"

Shawn blushed and leaned against one of the lockers, "Come on. It was scripted remember? It's not like I really meant it."

Bret advanced on the smaller man, pinning him against the wall. "Oh really? I guess I was wrong then, and to think I came in here wondering if I could take you up on that offer of yours?"

Shawn shivered at the lusty tone in Bret's voice, "Are you serious?" He whispered.

Bret grinned and leaned in closer, his lips gently brushing against his neck. "Of course. Who wouldn't want to see your pretty little ass shaking just for them?" Shawn groaned at his words. Bret moved back and handed Shawn a key, "Room 413. Don't make me wait."

Before Bret could leave Shawn pulled the older man back into a heated kiss. The two groaned as they broke apart and Shawn smirked, "That was just a guarantee. Just wait until you get the whole thing."

Bret grinned and walked out, "See ya in a few."

When Hunter walked back in to see Shawn dazed and flushed he had to ask, "What the hell happened to you? You look like you got hit in the face with a tomato."

Shawn just chuckled, "Nothing happened to me...not yet anyway. Hunter do you mind riding back with Taker tonight?"

Hunter quirked his eyebrow at him, immediately suspicious. "No it's cool. Why?"

"I have a little promise to fulfill." Shawn said as he grabbed his things and started walking out, "I'll see ya tomorrow Hunt."

Hunter couldn't believe it as Shawn walked out of the room. It pissed him off to no end that his friend seemed completely intent on getting Bret. He grabbed his bag and set off in search of Taker. "Stupid hitman." He muttered, shaking his head. "I really never will understand what he sees in that guy."

* * *

Shawn shivered in anticipation as he stood outside Bret's door, key in hand. In his rush to get there he was sure he had broken a couple of speeding laws, but he really didn't care. He wanted this and the heartbreak kid always gets what he wants.

Hesitantly, he opened the door and was amazed to see such a huge suite. A large four poster bed, a fully stocked bar, and a balcony. Shawn had missed this when he was champion, but it did feel good to be in a room this nice again. Bret sat lounging in a chair, drink in hand. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him walk through the door, "I'm glad you came so quickly. Would you like a drink?"

Shawn smiled and slyly walked over to Bret, taking the drink from his hand and finishing it himself. "So you never did tell me what you thought of my little comments?"

He stood up and wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist. "If you want the truth, I happened to think they were very, very hot." he answered, punctuating each word with a kiss. "And I'm still waiting for my dance..."

Shawn gently pushed the older man back down into his seat. "Well I guess it's not good to make people wait, now is it?" Bret shook his head quickly as Shawn sauntered over to the stereo. He searched the stations until a sensual jazz beat filled the room.

He stood in front of the bed staring intensely into Bret's eyes. He began swaying his hips to the beat. He sunk to his knees slowly, running one of his hands down to his crotch as he went, stroking himself through the tight fitting denim. Shawn's soft moans had Bret's attention completely locked onto him. He leaned forward, sliding himself into a split and started grinding seductively against the carpet. He leaned back against the bed post and began pulling himself back up. Keeping one hand on the bed post, he let his free hand glide down to his shirt. Pulling it up inch by inch, revealing nothing but tan skin and muscle, before tossing it off.

Bret licked his lips. This was hotter than he ever could have imagined. '_I never thought I'd see the day when I was happy Shawn had such a sarcastic streak!'_

Shawn had moved down to his jeans, thrusting his hips to the sensual beat as he took his belt and sliver 'HBK' buckle off. He smirked at Bret as he moved closer to him, playing with his skin tight jeans as if he were going to take them off. Bret reached out for him, but Shawn danced out of his reach, wagging his finger at him. Bret groaned when he took that finger and began sucking on it slowly. He slid it slowly down his chest, circling both his nipples before reaching his jeans. He unzipped them and grabbed the sides, shimmying out of them and kicking them away.

Bret knew he had to be drooling. Who could blame him? He had the god of sexy standing right in front of him wearing nothing but his sliver dangly earrings. Bret couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Shawn now. "Shawn...come here."

Shawn grinned at him, "Sorry Bret, but I'm not done yet."

Bret jumped out out of his chair and pulled Shawn into his arms, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Shawn was left gasping for breath. "I think it's time for another kind of dance." he whispered.

Bret quickly shed his clothes and gently pushed Shawn back on the bed before climbing on top of him. He began kissing down his chest making sure to treat Shawn's rosy nipples to a warm bath with his tongue.

Shawn gripped Bret's shoulders, trying to push the other man down to the part of him that needed the most attention. Shawn moaned loudly as Bret finally gripped his erection and pumped it slowly. Bret chuckled, "I guess your little dance turned you on too."

"Will you stop teasing me already?! Shawn growled out. His growls turned to whimpers as Bret took the head of his erection into his mouth. As Bret engulfed his cock to the base, Shawn let out a loud cry and thrust his hips into Bret's hot mouth.

Shawn's moans increased as Bret picked up the pace, sucking him with has much energy as he could muster. "Bret! I'm so close!" Instead of him finishing him off, Bret gave Shawn's cock one last lick before sliding back up to kiss Shawn again.

Shawn reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle lotion, handing it to Bret. He wanted this and he made sure he was going to get it. "I want you to fuck me now!"

"You're so demanding, but tonight your wish is my command." Bret opened the bottle and spread some of the lotion on his fingers before pushing his index finger into Shawn's tight ass. Shawn let out sigh of pleasure and pushed back against him, urging him on. Bret added a second, searching for the spot to make Shawn scream out in pleasure.

When Shawn arched his back and cried out. He knew he'd found it. Removing his fingers, he spread a liberal amount of the lotion of on his cock and pulled Shawn's legs over his shoulders. "You ready?"

"Yes! Please come on!" Shawn begged. Bret thrust in slowly, letting out a long drawn out groan as he was sheathed in Shawn's tight heat. Bret stilled for a moment, giving Shawn a moment to adjust.

Bret pulled out until only the head remained inside before slamming back in. "Bret! Harder!"

Bret set a hard and fast rhythm, moving in and out in short sharp thrusts, always making sure hit other man's prostate. Shawn writhed under him, his moans becoming wails as Bret continued to ride him. He could feel himself getting close and reached between them to grab his aching cock, stroking in time with Bret's thrusts.

Bret leaned down licking Shawn's neck, "Come for me Shawn." he whispered to him. The pleasure became too much and Shawn came screaming Bret's name so loudly he was sure the entire hotel could hear. The spasming of Shawn's ass around his cock proved to be too much and after a few more thrusts, spilled inside of him.

Bret collapsed on top Shawn panting heavily. He gently pulled out Shawn and rolled to his side, pulling him close. "That was amazing."

Shawn grinned and curled up to him, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"When can we do it again?"

Shawn blinked at him, "What? You mean you actually want me again?"

Bret smiled, "Of course. I don't do one night stands, and contrary to popular belief, I really do like you."

Shawn smiled and kissed Bret passionately, acting as if he wanted to eat him alive. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I wanted to do this." Bret said as pulled the blankets over them, "Oh and Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"You know the next time you want to give me a striptease you don't need to announce it on national TV."


End file.
